


Unlawful Affairs

by handbralasky



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: 7/11 worker! alaska, F/F, Lesbian AU, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, cop!sharon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handbralasky/pseuds/handbralasky
Summary: A smutty fic based off of tumblr user sharonsgf's thirsty anons! Specifically the cop!Sharon and 7/11 worker!Alaska AU. Also posted on AQ under the pen name of Thomo (which indeed is me).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, yep, i'm just going through my 'best' works and posting them here. I probably won't do all tonight, but there's gonna be at least this one and the one before! I also have more unfinished fics in the workings but I can't promise they'll ever reach here lol. Enjoy this graphic smut of a fav AU of mine! Thanks to sharongf on tumblr, and all her lovely anons!

      Alaska sighed, wrapping her thin jacket around herself as she pushed through the store’s front doors. It was a long day at work, with her customers making messes and not letting anyone know or even attempting to clean them themselves. Plus the usuals that made her day didn’t show up today, specifically the cop that came in every day without fail. Sharon, was it? She wasn’t sure about her name because she was too shy to bring up conversation with the sexy, older woman. Every time the lady would show up, Alaska wouldn’t be at the counter so they’d have no reason to talk. What a disappointment that was. The thing about Sharon is that she didn’t seem like the other cops in her area. She’s just assuming this, but being someone who’s smoked for so long makes it easier to pick others who’ve done the same. 

      A cold breeze pulled her out of her deep thoughts and she shivered hard. She needs a new jacket but can’t afford one better than the one she’s got so what’s the point really? Alaska huffed out a deep breath and continued her way to her beaten up car. It wasn’t the best, but it got her to work and back. Cheap too. Alaska was almost to her car when she got this eerie sense that someone was following her. Instead of turning around and checking, her anxiety kicked in and she sprinted to her car. Mistake? Maybe, because she didn’t hear only her slapping of her shoes on the pavement when she took off. That only served to freak her out more. Of course when she reached her car she couldn’t find her keys. She spun around, ready to try and fight for her life when she noticed that nobody was there. Well, at least right behind her like she had thought. The cop from her earlier thoughts was roaming around the front of the store and swearing, quite loudly at that. Sighing in relief, she approached the other woman. 

      “Hello?” she managed to stutter out. “Is something wrong, miss?” Sharon whipped around, her face slack in shock. “You! You work here right?” She practically shouted. Alaska nodded slowly, unsure of where this was going for her. “Well, I know this a lot to ask, but I had a, well, a bad day I guess, and missed my usual fix of cigs and a coke and I  _ really  _ need it and I know you guys just closed but i’m only a few minutes after closing and if you could  _ please _ let me get my fix I’d be so grateful and do  _ anything  _ for this in return.” Sharon huffed and was shaking, either from the cold or maybe the “withdrawal” from her apparent usuals. Alaska shifted from foot to foot, unsure of whether she was allowed to do this. She gave in to the pleading look in the cop’s eyes and nodded her head. This had better not get her fired. 

      Upon unlocking and opening the doors, immediately the lights flickered on. Alaska turned around and locked the front doors so nobody else could come in, that’d just be her luck to have someone else wanna come in for some after-hours snackage. She shook her head and flipped her hair over her shoulder at the counter, waiting for the cop to grab her coke. She almost went and grabbed her regular choice pack, but figured that’d be kinda creepy to just  _ know  _ what she wanted without having her ask. Again, Alaska wasn’t at the counter when Sharon showed up. Quickly, Sharon jogged up to the counter and placed her coke down. “Uh, I’ll have the ones on the top left.” she muttered, pulling out her wallet from her fanny pack. Nice, Alaska loved the fanny pack trend. She turned around and reached for a pack, her shirt riding up in the process. Sharon bit her lip at the sight of the pale skin being exposed before turning away. She may be a cop, but that didn’t give her an excuse to perv on people. 

      “Thanks, Alaska?” Sharon glanced down at the worker’s breast for her name tag. “Cute name.” she grinned and handed the money over to the cashier. Alaska blushed and took the cash. “Well what’s your name?” she asked like she didn’t already know. Well, at least like she thought she knew. “It’s Sharon.” she winked and began to walk away, she really needed a smoke at this point. “Wait!” Alaska called. She blushed when Sharon turned around with a slight look of irritation and confusion on her face. She wasn’t even sure what she wanted to say, she just knew she wasn’t ready to let Sharon leave. “I, uh, well…” she stuttered, looking down. “I just wanted to know if maybe you’d like to hang out sometime?” she didn’t dare look up, not being able to handle what might be the expression Sharon held. There was a soft chuckle and then footsteps heading towards her. “Look at me, Laska.” Her eyes slightly widened at the nickname and her head shot up almost instantly at the sure command. The cop was smirking, sipping on her coke. 

      “Yeah, let’s hang out. I’m actually off the clock right now. Just got off before I came here. Is right now a good time for you?” the smirk never left Sharon’s face. Alaska only blushed further and squeaked out a small ‘yes’. The 7/11 employee re-shutdown the store and met with the shorter blonde outside. They both agreed on meeting at Sharon’s, one because it was closer and two Alaska preferred that because her place was a mess at the moment and she was sure her roommates wouldn’t appreciate her bringing a cop into their apartment when it smelt like weed and sex. Not that she thought Sharon would mind or be upset about, but it would be a big deal to her roommates because they haven’t been near her enough. Alaska tried to shake her thoughts of her roommates away, now was not the time to think about those fools. She was about to spend  _ personal  _ time with her admire-from-afar crush. In all her luck, she never thought that she’d get to chill with someone like Sharon. By that, she means a laidback cop. 

      As they both pulled up to Sharon’s, Alaska could feel her nerves start to rise. What if this was some sort of trick? What if Sharon could tell Alaska was into recreational drug use and planned on ambushing her after getting her to confess? Her grip on the steering wheel tightened at the thought of misplaced trust. She has an opportunity to get the fuck outta there now, but did she really wanna waste a chance of romance? Well, if not romance, a good fucking was always an option. Closing her eyes, she inhaled and exhaled slowly. Fuck it, she thought, and threw her car down open. Alaska heard a squeal and was instantly worried. She opened her eyes and saw a slightly disgruntled Sharon glaring at her. “You almost hit me, ya cunt!” though her words were sharp, there was no bite to her tone. ‘Laska sighed in relief and finally left the comfort of her old car. “Sorry ‘bout that, Shar, didn’t realize you’d be so close..” she mumbled as she approached the other woman. Sharon just shook her head and gently grabbed Alaska’s arm. “Let’s just get inside before you do something else risky ‘without realizing it.’” they both nervously giggled and made their ways indoors. 

      Once inside, you could visibly see Sharon relax. She plopped down on her own couch and pulled out a cigarette, finally able to smoke comfortably. Sharon noticed Alaska awkwardly floating by the front door so she patted the spot next to her. “Wanna smoke?” she offered, holding out a new stick to her. Alaska shrugged, taking the unlit cig and sitting next to Sharon. The older woman leaned over and pressed her lit cigarette to Alaska’s unlit one, allowing her to light it. They grinned at each other and exhaled the smoke. “So, how often do you work there?” Sharon asked, lazily stretching and kicking her feet up onto her front table. The other girl shrugged in response, taking a long hit off her cigarette. “At least 5 times a week, sometimes all day, too. Depending on the staff available that day.” Sharon nodded, then asked a question that kinda stung. “How come I don’t ever see ya there?” Alaska looked away, shrugging again, not trusting her voice to not come off pointed. The cop looked over the lanky girl, trying to figure out how a girl like her didn’t end up becoming a model. She had the look down, tall, thin, beautiful even at first glance. Alaska looked back to Sharon and was shocked to find her staring at her. Her face was stoic so she didn’t know how to feel at the prolonged examination. Even though her brain didn’t know how to feel, her body was reacting. A blush spread across her face and her stomach twisted pleasantly. 

      “What? Is there something on my face?” Alaska snapped, thoroughly removing Sharon from her dazed thoughts. Their eyes met, causing Alaska to blush even harder. “Not yet, but if you want, there can be.” Sharon winked and took another puff from her cigarette, blowing the smoke away from them both. Alaska was amazed at Sharon’s forwardness. Her dominant personality and way of flirting definitely got to her head. She wasn’t sure if it was a good or bad thing at this point. What she did know was that she was taking to long to respond to the offer, instead staring at Sharon with her mouth open and eyes wide. Sharon’s face fell as she thought that maybe she went a little too far with the flirting. They had only just met, maybe Alaska wasn’t into the whole lust-at-first-sight thing. Sharon couldn’t say the same, but she did respect others boundaries. “Sorry, Lasky, that was a joke… Well not really but you can take it as one if it made you uncomfortable.” Sharon rubbed the back of her neck and her faced heated up. Usually girls responded quite well to her upfrontness, at least on a sexual level. Doesn’t mean everyone will, she thought to herself. Alaska physically shook herself and started to panic. “No, no no no no, it’s not like that, I just- I’m not used to, uh, someone being so direct with me.” she smiled sheepishly for making Sharon feel like that. “I actually, if it’s still on the table, would like to take you up on that offer?” 

      Heat rolled through Sharon’s stomach. Alaska was literally the most adorable person she’s met, being flustered just from Sharon’s words. Even though Sharon was mostly a dominant person, the thought of Alaska’s touch made her weak at the knees. She would probably do anything to please her. Which wasn’t normal for Sharon, usually she was the one being pampered and such in bed. Of course, always in control, but still. “Of course, Lasky. Let’s head to my room?” Alaska shook her head no and pointed to the couch. “I want it to be here.” Sharon didn’t tell her no, and she didn’t want to tell her no. “Lay down for me, baby, okay? Be a pretty angel and spread out as much as you can.” Sharon stroked Alaska’s cheek. Being the more submissive type, Alaska did as she was told. First, though, she pulled off her work shirt and slid off her pants, wanting to get more comfortable for what’s to come. Sharon stood and stripped, winking at Alaska when she noticed the lust in her eyes at her now naked body. “Like what ya see, pumpkin?” Alaska just dumbly nodded and silently begged Sharon to come closer by doing the classic ‘grabby hands’ move. She chuckled but did move to Alaska’s side. 

      Sharon straddled herself above Alaska’s face and shuddered. The hungry look in the younger’s eyes made her core wetten further. Alaska licked her own lips, watching Sharon glisten right in front of her. She tugged the woman’s hips down to connect her lips to Sharon’s lower ones. Alaska passionately licked and kissed Sharon’s wetness, soaking her face with what couldn’t make it to her mouth. Above her, Sharon was gasping and moaning, trying to hold back from fulling sitting on Alaska’s face and grinding herself to release. Alaska could tell that Sharon was holding herself back, so she stopped moving her tongue. Sharon whined and gently pushed herself against the lower’s face, still trying to not grind down. Alaska didn’t move, she simply laid there with her mouth on Sharon, daringly looking her in the eyes. Sharon whimpered and gave in, not being able to handle the lack of pleasure any longer. She moved her body over Alaska’s mouth, verbally begging for Alaska to fuck her with her tongue. Once her tongue was inside of Sharon and she could feel her clench around it, Alaska’s fingers went to her own pussy. She fingered herself while Sharon bounced on her face, not hard enough to her Alaska but enough to make her jaw slightly sore from the pressure. Sharon came, her juices leaked over Alaska’s lower face and onto her neck. She moved off of her mouth and sat on her stomach, also moving Alaska’s hand which was deep in her own pussy and replacing it with hers. She fucked her fingers into Alaska hard while her thumb circled and pushed on Alaska’s clit. Not much later Alaska came too, leaking onto the couch and soaking Sharon’s fingers, which she cleaned up by making Alaska lick her own juices off of them. 

      Sharon leaned over and pressed herself into Alaska, humming happily. “That was super hot, Lasky, we should do it again sometime. Maybe when you’re on break, we could fuck in my cop car?” Alaska blushed and nodded before burying her head into Sharon’s hair. She still didn’t know for sure how Sharon would react to her own lifestyle, but she’d bring it up at a later time. She didn’t wanna ruin the cuddly mood Sharon was in right now. Alaska hasn’t felt this warm, inside out, in many, many years. It was too good to pass up. Eventually the girls fell asleep wrapped up in each other’s arms as they chatted about themselves. Alaska somehow managed to leave out any incriminating facts and stuck to things she thought Sharon wouldn’t mind hearing after a fuck. Alaska’s last thoughts before finally leaving her last conscious state: How was she going to explain to her roommates that she was fucking a cop? 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You really can't keep secrets forever, especially from your girlfriend who's a cop. That isn't always a bad thing, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, i've gotten two (2) whole requests for a continuation of this so here it is! i hope those who asked for it enjoy it, and even if you didn't ask, i hope you enjoy it as well.

      Alaska had been dating Sharon for about 3 weeks now. She’d make sure to be at the counter when Sharon showed up for her daily fixes now, so she’d have the chance to flirt and show off some. Of course, the things she’d show off were her new bras she bought just to tease Sharon. Alaska would unbutton the top buttons on her work polo and tug the fabric down. This would end up giving Sharon a nice view of dark red or black lace and the tops of Alaska’s pretty breasts. Sharon  _ knew  _ sticking to the same convenience store would work in her favor eventually. Now she had people who knew her usuals and a pretty girl to flirt with. 

      Of course, it being only 3 weeks, Alaska still hadn’t shared much information with Sharon about her… recreational activities outside of ‘hanging out with her roommates and going to the skatepark.’ Although you’d assume that, stereotypically, the skatepark would give away at least something. Maybe it did and Sharon was just really good at pretending it didn’t. Sure, she planned on letting her in on those details soon, just after a few more fucks. Maybe. Alaska was already a sucker for this woman, losing her so soon would be a shame. 

 

      Sharon took Alaska’s hand and led her up the stairs to her apartment. Tonight would be a more romantic night for the two of them. Usually their dates consisted of fingering beside the dumpster behind Alaska’s 7/11 or quick makeout sessions before Sharon rudely got called to duty. Tonight, Sharon knew, would be a night to sweep Alaska off her feet. She would make sure of it. 

      Alaska giggled happily when she saw the little set up Sharon had made for them. The small dining room table had a plain white table cloth on it. In the center of the table were two lit candles and little chocolate candies sprinkled around them. Two plates sat opposite of each other and the chairs had little cushions placed on them. Probably just for decoration but they were adorable nonetheless. She leaned towards Sharon and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek to thank her for setting this up. Sharon grinned and went to Alaska’s chair, pulling it out so she could sit down. Then she went and sat down herself. 

      For dinner Sharon had made vegetarian style ‘salmon’ meals. She’d also bought a nice bottle of champagne just for this occasion. It was a little much, but hey, it’s what Alaska deserved. Sharon truly believed Alaska was an angel sent to her from some variation of heaven. 

      Halfway through the dinner, Alaska moved her hand to hold Sharon's across the table.  They gave each other a soft smile and continued the talks about their day. Alaska had a simple day, surprisingly. Not a lot went down, which was nice compared the usual messes her customers made with again NO remorse. Sharon, on the other hand, had a busy day. Apparently she had to make a drug bust and arrest some people who were caught dealing in daylight. Obviously someone had a little too much that time, Sharon joked. At this statement, Alaska got nervous. Sharon didn’t seem to be upset or offended by people using drugs, but she did in fact arrest people who did. Well of fucking course she did… She’s a cop. 

      Unfortunately, Sharon could sense the change in mood from Alaska. Sharon’s eyes softened and her grip on Alaska’s hand tightened. 

      “Sweetheart, what’s wrong? Does the topic of drugs bring up bad memories for you?” Sharon’s thumb stroked the back of her hand. Alaska blushed at the sweet gesture and tone, and blushed harder when she realized that Sharon had picked up the wrong message. This could, however, bring up another chance to avoid the whole ‘oh hey I smoke pot’ conversation. Though, Alaska was getting the feeling that now would probably be the best time to bring that up. 

      “Uhh, about that… Sharon, if I were to tell you that I smoke pot would you have to arrest me?” Alaska blurted it out and withdrew her hand from Sharon’s to hide her own face. She couldn’t bare to see the inevitable rejection and sadness on her dream girl’s face. She was surprised to her Sharon chuckle. 

      “That would depend, baby, if I were to ‘arrest’ you, could I just lock you up in my bedroom for the rest of the night? Keep you on my bed and make sure you’re being a good girl?” Sharon slowly got out of her seat and walked around until she was behind Alaska. She put her hands on Alaska’s shoulders and smoothed her palms down her arms. Alaska shuddered and tensed at Sharon’s touch. 

      “You mean… I wouldn’t have to go to jail?” Alaska had to make sure. Yeah, sure the sexiest cop she’s ever met just offered to handcuff her to her bed and fuck her all night, but she  _ needed  _ to know that she wouldn’t end up in jail. Sharon again laughed, this time a bit louder.

      “Yes, Lasky, I can promise you I won’t arrest you. Weed just got legalized here, didn’t you know?” Sharon kissed the top of her girlfriend’s head. Alaska giggled and shook her head. “Well it is legal now, so you don’t have to worry about anyone arresting you. Now how about my prior offer?” 

      “Yes please, ma’am…” Alaska breathed, looking over her shoulder to Sharon and batting her eyelashes. “You know my secret now, will you teach me to be honest with you from now on?” 

      Sharon could feel the pleasure from those words coil in her lower stomach. Her hands squeezed Alaska’s arms and she groaned out loud from feeling just how strong they actually were. Don’t get Sharon wrong, she’s definitely more of a top girl than bottom, but to have Alaska pin her down wouldn’t be the worst picture. 

      “Oh baby, you won’t even think of lying to me after tonight. Or maybe you will, and then I’ll just have to tie you up again.” Her words were whispered into Alaska’s neck and her lips ghosted up to her ear. “Because we both know that’s what you’ll want. Isn’t that right, baby?”

      Alaska instantly fell into subspace and nodded. Sharon helped her get to her feet and stopped her before she could run to the bedroom. She blew out the candles on the table and then put her hands on Alaska’s hips. 

      “I’m in charge here, sweetheart. You go when I tell you, not before, not after. Understand?” Alaska let out a soft yes and melted into Sharon. The older blonde led her by her hips into the bedroom. Sharon spun her around and picked her up by her thighs before setting her back down in the middle of the bed. “Look at you, baby, so ready to be tied and  _ fucked. _ ” 

      Alaska squirmed and whined. Her legs spread on their own accord, much to Sharon’s liking. Alaska was told to strip off her dress only, leaving her in her tiny thong and her kitten heels. Sharon was, again, pleased by Alaska’s choices. The fact Alaska had chosen to go braless made Sharon’s heart swell. The cop got a box out from the closet, and from that box she pulled out a spare set of handcuffs. She explained to Alaska that these were meant for sexual activity and were a lot easier to lock and unlock in case of emergency. Alaska simply nodded and offered her wrists up to Sharon. Gods, Sharon needed to get out her panties soon. 

      Once Alaska’s hands were cuffed to Sharon’s headpost, Sharon stepped out of her own clothes. Alaska’s mouth watered at the sight of Sharon’s large breasts out, laying softly against her slim abdomen. Her eyes went lower, admiring how wide Sharon’s hips were and how they had a small crease from where they transitioned into her thighs. Oh how Sharon was beautiful… And  _ oh how Alaska couldn’t wait to be fucked by her.  _

      Alaska’s legs were as far as she could get them apart on her own and her back was arching slightly to show off her soaked thong. She was wordlessly begging Sharon to pull it off and fuck her. Her pussy was throbbing in anticipation and she didn’t think she could hold back asking to be filled any longer. Luckily, she didn’t have to.

      Sharon was a slut for a show, and the one Alaska was putting on was getting to her bad. Her thighs were slick just from watching Alaska squirm on her bed and thrust her hips up to show off her pretty, pink pussy. She didn’t know how she was going to keep her composure if Alaska kept teasing her like this. Sharon would obviously make do, her natural dominance a blessing for the both of them. 

      “Calm down, my little slut. If you get too eager I’ll leave you here without being touched at all.” Sharon tsked, crawling onto the bed and between Alaska’s legs. “I mean, look at this,” Sharon dipped two fingers between Alaska’s lips and swiped up. Her wetness stuck to Sharon’s fingers and a string of it was attached to them and her pussy. “Already dripping onto my sheets.” 

      Alaska whimpered. She loved being talked down to like that, being called a slut and being teased for how wet she got. As much as she loved these things, all she wanted right now was Sharon’s fingers inside her. 

      “Please Sharon, please put them in…” She whined and bent her knees to try and spread herself more. Sharon bit her lip hard to hold back a moan. “I need you Sharon, please please please!” Sharon smacked her palm against Alaska’s thigh. 

      “What did I tell you? I’m giving you one more chance to be good for me before I leave you here alone.” Even though Sharon said that, right after she slide two fingers into Alaska. They went in with little resistance thanks to how slick her folds were. Oh Gods, the noises that Alaska’s pussy made as Sharon slowly opened her up. “Baby, you sound so pretty from both ends. Your little whines, how wet you are… I wanna eat you up.” 

      At this point, Alaska couldn’t help moaning loudly. Her head thrashed back and forth and her hips jerked with every stroke Sharon’s fingers made inside her. She let out little ‘please’ and ‘more, oh god’s every now and then but full sentences just weren’t going to form from her lips. Not when her lower lips were full of Sharon. Sharon was also enjoying this, her free hand going below her stomach to stroke her own folds. Honestly, she was just as soaked as Alaska if not more. Still, that wouldn’t stop her from teasing Alaska about her wetness being so much. 

      Alaska shuddered and called out Sharon’s name as she came, her thighs slammed shut around her girlfriend’s wrist. Just as Alaska started to come down, Sharon came as well, pumping her own fingers in and out of herself. Sharon made sure to uncuff and clean up herself and Alaska before crawling into the bed again for after-care cuddles. Sharon was damned to this girl, and she damn well knew it. There wasn’t many complaints going on there though. 

  
  
  


      It was about a week after their little date night and after Alaska’s confession of weed usage when Sharon came ‘round Alaska’s place for the first time. After Alaska told her, there was no real reason to not let Sharon come over. Besides when her roommates were over. They still weren’t too keen on Alaska being in a relationship ‘with the law’ as they liked to put it. So Alaska waited until her friends were out for the day to invite her girlfriend over. 

      Sharon walked into Alaska’s apartment for the first time and laughed immediately. 

      “Damn Lasky, I know you smoke weed, but don’t you think you should at least  _ try  _ to have your apartment smell a little less dank?” Alaska shrugged and threw her hair over her shoulder dramatically. 

      “It’s my apartment, it will smell how I please. And weed pleases me.” She huffed and hopped onto the island counter in her small kitchen space. Sharon nodded and walked around for a bit, then went back to stand in front of Alaska. 

      “I gotta admit, your apartment is nicer than mine. Which makes me jealous but it makes sense, you have roommates and I’m alone.” Sharon fake pouted and sighed at the end of her sentence. Alaska grinned and pulled Sharon in by her collar to kiss her on the lips. “You’re fine, you have me to come around now.” Alaska winked. She slung her arms around Sharon’s waist and her hands landed on her ass. 

      Sharon gasped and her head fell on Alaska’s shoulder. Alaska groped and squeezed Sharon’s ass, making Sharon keep gasping and wiggling her hips back into her touch. “Gods, Lasky, your hands are fuckin’ magic or something…” Sharon murmured into Alaska neck. She just smirked in response and smacked Sharon’s ass with both hands. Right before Sharon could retaliate, Alaska’s roommates came through the door. 

      “Fuck!” Alaska whisper-shouted. “C’mon Shar, we gotta go, they still don’t appreciate having a cop around just yet.” Sharon grumbled at that, but understood and crept around with Alaska until they got out of the apartment. “Well that’s just great. I was supposed to get to fuck you in my bed at least once this week.” 

      Sharon nodded sadly, she was hoping to get to do that as well. Things happen though, and through those things we make do. “We have the chance to fuck in my cop car now, if you’re still in the mood for something like that?” She offered, trying to make the interruption better somehow. Alaska jumped up and down, nodding and grabbing onto Sharon’s hands.

      “Where is it? Can we do it now?” Alaska hasn’t had the chance to be in Sharon’s car yet, and the thought of getting to have sex with her in it made her ten times more excited. Sharon laughed at her girlfriend’s giddiness and pulled her around the corner where she had it parked. Alaska’s eyes sparkled as Sharon held the passenger door open for her. “I thought it’d be easier to do it in the back?” 

      Sharon explained that it would be, but it wouldn’t be a good idea to fuck in the car pulled up on a public street. Alaska knew this, too, of course. She’d just forgotten about rules and laws in her excitement. Sharon pulled around into a wider alley, perfect for some ‘undercover’ sex (haha). 

      Alaska got in first and Sharon slid in soon after. As soon as the door shut, their hands were all over each other. Alaska’s hands on Sharon’s breasts, Sharon’s on Alaska’s ass. Sharon was pressed against the door and Alaska was getting on her knees. She pushed apart Sharon’s legs and pulled down her loose skirt and panties. Sharon put her hands in Alaska’s hair and guided her head between her legs. 

      “That’s it, Lasky, eat my pussy.” She moaned, pressing herself against her girlfriend’s face. “Oh gods, Laska, holy fuck…” Alaska’s tongue was pressing against her clit, rubbing side to side as her fingers teased the outside of her folds. She finally slid one inside and Sharon came instantly around it. Pulling her panties and skirt back up, Sharon flushed and apologized for cumming up early. 

      To make it up to her, Sharon had Alaska sit on her lap and she fingered her there in the backseat while she sucked and kissed her neck. After Alaska was satisfied, she turned around still on Sharon’s lap to kiss her lips. They hummed happily against each other, softly holding their faces in each others’ hands and smiling into the kiss every now and then. Even though things didn’t go as Alaska had planned, she was damn happy to have them go this path instead. Really, anything with Sharon couldn’t end badly in her opinion. Not that she would allow herself to think of it ending any other way than orgasm. Sharon would agree. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as you see fit!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments and/or kudos if you enjoyed! Or not, whatever you're comfy with works for me! You can also find me at leelovesbelli on tumblr.


End file.
